


Elastic Heart

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Jade Carrington is a seventh-year Gryffindor during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Severus notices the student staring at him constantly during classes and it's about to drive him mad. He decides to lace her morning pumpkin juice with veritaserum one day to see if she is infatuated with him.





	1. Chapter 1

That was the fifth time this class Miss Carrington looked up at me. She is supposed to be writing an essay on veritaserum. I was kind enough not to embarrass her in front of the class which contained students of Slytherin and Gryffindor. I did not wish to show favoritism of one student. Has she even begun to write?

I sighed and rose from my desk. "Miss Carrington, is it your desire to annoy me? If so, I must congratulate you. You have succeeded."

"No, sir. I'm just writing my essay-"

I huffed, walking over to her table and held out my hand for her parchment. "We shall see."

Her face was bright red as Miss Carrington handed me her essay. "Why don't you believe me? I would never lie to you."

I shot her a glare. "Am I to feel honored, Miss Carrington?" I scanned her essay quickly which was actually well written. "Had I not seen it for myself, I would not believe you capable of such proficiency. Yet your eyes wander my classroom as if you are seeking someone in particular."

The Slytherins began snickering at my words.

Miss Carrington could not meet my eyes for some reason. Do I intimidate her so?

She shook her head, eyes still darting around the room. "No, I'm not."

I let out a sigh. "Look at me when I am speaking to you."

Her eyes met mine and she seemed to get lost in them. Does she fancy me? Of course, she is a lovely girl. Far too young for someone like me. But none of that matters now.

"Miss Carrington, there are several ways to collect the truth from you. Ironically, the subject of your essay may be your undoing."

The girl shrugged as I headed back to my desk. I caught her staring again as I put her parchment in the stack. I sighed aloud but said nothing further to Miss Carrington for the remainder of class.

Perhaps I could deduct points from her later rather than now.


	2. Chapter 2

I was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning when I saw my friends walking already ahead of me. I joined them and we all sat down at our table.

As we started eating our breakfast, I saw Severus pass our table. He gave me a glare before walking quickly up to the High Table.

I drank some of my pumpkin juice and my friend Abby asked me who I was interested in our class.

"I really just want our Potions professor." I blurted out.

My friends looked at me in horror but not because of my answer. Aghast, I realized they weren't looking at me but past me, at the man of my affections, who was towering behind me.

Obsidian orbs met mine. The stare was so intense I found the floor very swiftly.

Severus scowled. "Come along now, Miss Carrington. A word, please."

He must have slipped something in my juice to make me confess. Probably not to my friends, but to him.

"But I haven't eaten yet, sir." I retorted.

"You may eat at lunch. I am certain you shall survive until then." Severus countered, reaching for my hand which I pulled away from him.

He then gripped me with much more strength. "Do not resist, Miss Carrington." The Potions Master warned.

I stood up, trying to rip my hand out of his tight grasp. "Fine. But why don't you go wash your hair or something and leave me alone?"

"Oh...I do not believe that is how you really feel, Miss Carrington." Severus smirked, his voice laced with venom. "Veritaserum does not allow you to lie."

I whimpered as Severus pulled me toward the archway leading out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Carrington whimpered as I led her down into the cold dungeons.

"Please, let me go." She begged as I pulled her along.

I turned to scowl at the girl only to be met by fresh tears falling from her eyes.

I sighed, loosening my grip. "I shall not let you go. Not yet, Miss Carrington. Provide me with answers and then you may go free."

She nodded as I unlocked the classroom door.

I sighed again after whispering the incantation.

"Have a seat." I commanded, placing a charm on the door so no one could hear.

She sat down by my desk.

"I know you have unspoken affection for me, Miss Carrington."

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, practically trembling from my hovering over her.

I looked at her for a few long moments. I inhaled sharply through my hooked nose. The air rasped into my nostrils and filled my lungs.

I exhaled deeply, still watching her. "I suppose you have been punished enough for one day. You give yourself away, Miss Carrington. Perhaps you should not be so obvious. Staring is rude, child. Also you must know that nothing can come of these...feelings for me."

She looked terrified of me. "I know, Professor."

"It is not my intention to frighten you. However, please heed my advice. Do not let yourself be blinded by your desires for me. Your studies are of utmost importance. Never forget that." I said softer than usual.

"Yes, sir."

I let a deep sigh spill from my lungs. "Very well. You may go to your next class."

She stood up and started for the door.

"Miss Carrington...Jade, I would like to see improvement in your work." I peered at her from my spot. I took a deep breath through my nostrils. My lungs whistled as the breath entered them and as I sighed out. "I am flattered..."

I paused. "But at the same moment, I am your professor."

She looked disappointed. "Yes, sir."

I sighed as Jade walked out of the room, leaving me alone.


End file.
